The present invention relates generally to an improvement in photovoltaic concentrator arrangements for space applications and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a deployable/retractable concentrator array arrangement which utilizes a pantograph arm arrangement to position a plurality of solar array panels in a predetermined intercoupled arrangement in a plurality of deployment arrangements.
A number of photovoltaic arrangements for converting sunlight into electricity have been proposed for space applications. For example, the proposed space station generally discloses large planar photovoltaic cell arrays that extend from each side of a support structure in an opposed arrangement. The present proposed planar photovoltaic arrangements clearly could be improved by an arrangement which would provide enhanced shielding against the natural and military threat environments while reducing the required area and cost of photovoltaic cells for a given power output. The present invention is believed to overcome the shortcomings of previously known planar photovoltaic cell arrangements for space applications while providing a number of advantages over those previously known planar photovoltaic cell arrangements.